Beacon's Wolf
by Ponybucket717
Summary: Ruby Rose the mascot of Beacon Academy, more commonly known as 'The Wolf' but of course no one knows that, not even the head cheerleader and her crush Weiss Schnee, Will Ruby find the courage to ask Weiss out? Will Weiss even except her feelings? Will the World finally find out who The Wolf is! Currently rated T let me know if I need to change it


_**heres a fun one that I thought up while watching Disney's Hatching Pete.**_ _ **just as a disclaimer, I know jack shit about football so I'm just winging it. But without further ado let's get into this.**_

* * *

 _The time is 8pm, Friday night, the sun went down hours ago, the fields lit up by the high powered lights, the buzzer rang signalling the end of the second quarter, Beacon up by 2, facing their rivals Atlas Academy for the championship game. Both bands from their respective teams marching on the field, While the cheerleaders doing their routines. The Mascots however where off to the sidelines trying 1-up each other, ranging from acrobatics to dancing and trash talk, though only but a few people where actually paying attention to them, save for a couple people in the crowd and certain head cheerleader._

"C'mon Wolf that the best you got? Thought you were supposed to be the best around, must say I'm disappointed." The Atlas knight spoke getting up to The Wolf's face, the Wolf took a step back and fainted a gasp putting one paw on her chest and the other over her mouth, as to say ' _how dare you'._

 _"_ Whats wrong little Wolf? Cat got your tonge?" The Knight took a step forward "Oh right, you don't ever speak do you? In order to protect youor identity, so... what would happen if I peeled off that mask of yours huh?" And another step, and another, slowly getting closer to the Wolf who is currently shaking her head rapidly and stepping back

' _aw not this crap again, I got in real big trouble with Glynda last time... I should probably just run, yeah running is good"_ the Wolf turns around to run only to be stopped by three guys wearing cheap knight helmets " _shit...guess there's no getting out of this one"_ the Wolf let's out a light growl, sure she thinks it's weird and embarrassing, but on the other hand she can't talk so what can you do

"We saw what you did to our schoolmates at the beginning of the season, I say it's about time we returned the favor" one of the masked ones said taking a swing at the Wolf, only for her to back-step and dodge it. "Stop moving bitch!" Another swing, another dodge " _right like I'm gonna do that..."_ The Wolf thought

"And what do we have here huh? Bunch of Atlas punks fighting one wolf, how bout we even the odds a bit?" A certain blonde came up, wearing a top that _definitely_ isn't up to code, with a couple other guys that looked to be from the schools boxing club, at this point they're starting drawing attention from the crowd and the refferies who are now headed over to break up the fight that's brewing, however a truck pulled up to the parking lot and all of the Atlas students with masks jumped in, including the mascot, and it sped off.

"Seriously, what's wrong to with those guys" the blonde said only for the Wolf to shrug and point back to the field. "Oh right well get back to it then half times almost over now anyway" The Wolf nodded and headed toward the sidelines, While the referee questioned The blonde.

The Wolf sat next to the head cheerleader, also known as Weiss Schnee, "So _Wolf"_ she said with a certain uncertainty . "What did those idiots from Atlas Academy want this time?" The Wolf waved her hand dismissively and fained taking her Wolf helmet off. "Seriously? Why is everyone obsessed with knowing who you are?" She just shrugged and rested her head on Weiss' shoulder earning a couple of whistles from the crowd "that helmet is really heavy ya know..." she said sounded slightly annoyed, the Wolf only nodded, not lifting her head. "Well yes I suppose you of all people would known that, my apologies." The Wolf shrugged and readjusted her head to fit her new position, but in doing so accedently hit Weiss on the head

"Shit sor-" the Wolf covered her mouth and ran off into the locker room followed by a blonde a couple minutes later as to seem inconspicuous

"So...Ruby what was all that about?" The blonde said leaning against the wall.

"Which part Yang? The one with those jerks from Atlas, or the part where I almost blew it with Weiss!... not that I have a chance to begin with..." Ruby said ith her face down on the desk.

"Well, pretty obvious what those Atlas guys wanted, so let's go with Weiss, I mean it's pretty obvious to everyone you have a crush on her" she said sitting down next to her sister.

"Well for starters she was just getting used to me, or rather 'the wolf' sitting next to and touching her, but then I hit her! I fucking hit. Her! And on top of that I spoke, the 1 rule I have as the Wolf I broke, and now she knows I'm a girl and won't ever talk to me ever again!" She slammed her head into the table and groaned

"Well that sounds completely realistic and completely plausible..." Yang said with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I know right! I'm totally screwed!" Ruby slammed her head into the desk again

"...Are you messing with me?" Yang said not sure if Ruby was serious at this point.

"Yang c'mon don't joke around, this is serious!"

Yang rolled her eyes "Yea yea I know, you're totally not overreacting, whatda say we ditch the game and go eat away your sorrows" She stood up and headed over to the door.

"Yea, sure..." Ruby stood up, slowly walking to the door

Yang sighed "So did you ever get around to reading that book Blake lent you?"

Ruby thought about it for a bit, then immediately perked up when she remembered what book she was talking about "Oh right! The one about ninjas!"

* * *

Weiss looked in the mirror, nursing her bleeding nose "Stupid wolf, with the big helmet and DAMN this hurts, she didn't even have the courtesy to finish apologizing before she ran off!" _She,_ it felt weird calling her she, after all the Wolf was supposed to be anonymous and all, but even still she assumed that the Wolf was a guy, mainly because how flirty they seemed to be ' _that voice was very distinct,_ _definitely a girl, it was squeaky, cute even...NO Weiss not this again'_ after the bleeding stopped she quickly cleaned up and left to the locker room to get out of uniform.

"And then I said now that's a katana-OW!" She hit somthing, hard, Weiss slowly opened her eyes to see a girl about her size with black hair that fades into a dark red "Ow... did somebody catch the license plate on that bu-ssssss..." once the girl opened her eyes to see just who it was she ran into she went wide eyed and lost am ability to speak

"Ugh! Seriously my nose JUST stopped bleeding from that damn Wolf and now YOU hit me and it starts again!" Weiss yelled at the girl furious.

"I uh s-sor-sor" Ruby struggled to get the words out "Great now there's blood on my uniform, just perfect" She said looking down at the newly formed stain

"R-really im s-sor" Weiss cut her off mid-sentence "don't bother, who are you anyway, I don't remember seeing you around" Weiss asked still pretty annoyed

"R-Ruby Rose, I'm in your math class, and science, and history...and everything else..." she said looking down to avoid eye contact

"Really? I don't remember you..." Weiss said lifting up her head to stop the bleeding

"Yea figures..." She lifted her head a bit to look at Weiss "Oh no don't do that! You're supposed to keep your head at a normal level" she said moving Weiss' head down a bit

"Thank you Ruby" Weiss said still holding her nose, this was the first time they made eye contact with each other and the same thought ran through both of their heads _'Damn she's cute'_

* * *

 ** _updated it! so I think I fixed it, I also added a bit in to transition from Ruby being sad to making jokes, to make it feel a little more nature_**


End file.
